


Part of the Plan

by HelloPumpkin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Photographer Castiel, Spy Castiel, Top Dean, seriously there's a lot of fluff too, they're disgustingly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloPumpkin/pseuds/HelloPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester, 28, mechanic. That’s the man Castiel had to spy on. Naomi, his boss, hadn’t filled him much, just that Dean’s father owed her a lot of money, but was nowhere to be found. Castiel’s job was supposed to be easy. He was supposed to move in this tenement building and never speak with Dean, just take pictures of him to use them as a ransom. Naomi would be paid and Castiel would leave. Everything was supposed to be easy, but it turned out everything wasn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of the Plan

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys i had to write this for my creative writing class in college, (minus the very manly sex) and my teach said it was "really good and really enjoyable to read" (i think she likes the gay) i did put other names tho. michael x james. yeah, i know, thats smart. anyway, hope you like it :)

Dean Winchester, 28, mechanic. That’s the man Castiel had to spy on. Naomi, his boss, hadn’t filled him much, just that Dean’s father owed her a lot of money, but was nowhere to be found. Castiel’s job was supposed to be easy. He was supposed to move in this tenement building and never speak with Dean, just take pictures of him to use them as a ransom. Naomi would be paid and Castiel would leave. Everything was supposed to be easy, but it turned out everything wasn’t.

Castiel had arrived on a frosty morning of December. There was snow everywhere and fog was getting out of his mouth at each breath he was taking. He stood in front of the building for a couple of minutes, his suitcase in hand. The building seemed nice. It was almost ten story high, with old beige bricks and a lot of windows.

Castiel had not been able to see Naomi for quite a while. His previous mission had been to track the boss of this huge law firm –and after months and months of tailing, it had appeared that said boss was the leader of a gigantic network stealing jewels from old, sweet grandmas almost everywhere around the world– and so he hadn’t had the time or the possibility to get the keys of his new apartment back. Naomi had said he would have to stop by the landlord and take them. Easy.

Taking a deep breath, he passed by a couple kissing on the front door and entered the building. He barely had time to step a foot in the hall that he instantly felt warm and at ease.  But it was not as he was going to stay there a long time, anyway.

Castiel scanned the room until he found a notice reading _Lobby_. He rang the doorbell and waited for what felt like forever until an old, gruff looking man with a worn out cap on his head deigned open the door.

“If you’re here to sell me Bibles or hoovers, I’m not interested,” the man said.

What a way to welcome people.

“I’m not here for that. I’m Castiel Novak and the new tenant here,” he quickly answered, puzzled.

“Oh, well. Good morning then, boy, I’m Rufus. A lady called me to tell me to give you the keys. Your apartment is the on the last floor, and your doormat has bees on it, you won’t miss it.”

“Bees?” Castiel was more and more confused, as he took the keys. Where the hell was he?

“Yes. The last owner was a bit crazy. Now I got things to do. So if you’ll excuse me.”

Without further ado, Castiel had his keys in hands and the door of the lobby was closed. He lost no time and aimed at the elevator.

Castiel found the bees and opened his door. The interior was nice, but the first thing he did was to draw the white curtains. He decided he liked the view. The roofs of every building were covered in snow, and the sun was not fully up yet, giving the sky a light pink tone that Castiel loved. He opened his suitcase to store the few belongings he had in the furniture the last owner had thankfully left.  He placed his cameras on the table and decided to call Naomi. Castiel still didn’t know what Dean looked like, for she hadn’t sent him any picture of him yet. She didn’t answer, _obviously_ , and Castiel didn’t bother leaving a message on her voicemail. She would give him the last details soon enough. He flopped down on his bed, and grabbed a book.

 

Castiel woke up with a start. It took him a few seconds to realize he had fallen asleep while reading. He groaned when he understood what had woken him up. One of his neighbors seemed to think blaring AC/DC at, _what time was it anyway_ , 2 in the morning was a good idea. Well, no. Castiel quickly put a jumper on and started investigating. The sound seemed to come from the apartment just under his, and he found himself pounding on his neighbor’s door.

It took a few moments for said neighbor to open it, but when he did, he had a kitchen spatula in one hand and was still singing that he was on a _highway to hell._

“Heya, you need anything?”

All Castiel saw was green eyes, freckles, and short blond hair. The man was attractive. Castiel shook his head.

“I was wondering if you could lower the volume of your stereo. I am trying to get some sleep, and…”

“Oh, right, I’m sorry!” The man ran to his hi-fi system and came back in no time. “I got a bit carried away. Anyway, you’re the new tenant right? That’s cool, the previous one was totally crazy.”

“I hope I won’t leave such an impression,” Castiel chuckled. “Alright, it was a pleasure to meet you, but please, next time, think about me.”

“Will do!” he replied with a wink. A wink, really?

Castiel smiled and got back to his apartment, blaming himself for not taking the man’s name.

 

A week or so flew by, and each time Castiel and Freckles would run into each other, they would nod and smile. Castiel had talked with the other tenants, too. One of them was an old lady that always called him Charles, because he reminded her of her late husband. She was nice, even though her cat always found a way to sneak into his apartment.

He caught himself thinking about his neighbors a few times. They all seemed very nice, but somehow, Dean was not leaving Castiel’s mind **.** He was lost in his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. He got up and opened it _. Ah,_ speaking of the devil.

“Heya!” Freckles said, a shy smile on his lips.

“Oh, hello!” Castiel titled his head on the side. “Do you need anything?”

“No, not at all! I was just wondering if we could hang out a bit? You’re new here so...”

_Oh._ Castiel could work with that. He really could.

“Sure, come in! Do you something to drink?” he asked.

“A beer would be nice, thanks!”

Castiel came back a few minutes later and saw Freckles awkwardly sitting on the couch.

“I don’t believe we’ve been properly introduced. I’m Castiel.”

“Hi Cas. My name’s Dean.”

Castiel froze. It could not be a coincidence, right? Castiel pulled himself together and smiled as he sat on the couch, handing Dean his beer. He cleared his throat, looking for something to say. An awkward silence started to fill the room.

“They’re some things you gotta know if you wanna live here!” Dean said suddenly.

“Oh, really?” Cas answered a bit startled.

“Yeah, totally! There’s this guy who lives on the fourth floor. He’s always looking by the window,” Dean started to ramble. “I think he’s a spy or something. Or he’s waiting for his mistress all day long, I don’t know. And there’s this kid, first floor? I think his name’s Scott? He creeps me out. He looks like Danny from _The Shining._ ”

Cas frowned not understanding the reference and staring at Dean while both men became quiet. He didn’t really care about the other tenants of the building. “And what about you?”

“What do you mean?”

“What do I have to know about you?” Cas asked, titling his head.

Dean blushed and scratched his neck with his hand, looking at his lap. “Oh, nothing much. I’ve lived here my whole life. I’m not really interesting.”

“I beg to differ.” Cas smiled. _He_ was the spy of the building, but Dean seemed nice, maybe he could befriend him. It’d be easier, right?

Dean hummed. “Talk to me about you, now. Why did you move here?”

“For my job. I’m… I’m a photographer, hence the cameras.” That was not a lie. Castiel had studied photography at university. “And I needed to come here for my new job.”

They continued to talk until late that night, Cas taking care of listening to every single detail of Dean’s life, and when both started to yawn, Dean clumsily got up and shyly smiled at Cas, murmuring a goodnight before passing the threshold. Castiel closed the door and leant on it. He shook his head and let himself hope that this Dean was not the Dean of his job.

 

Obviously, Castiel realized bitterly a few days later, Dean appeared to be _the_ Dean, the “Dean Winchester, 28, mechanic” Dean.

Naomi had eventually sent him everything confirming the theory Castiel didn’t want to believe in. A picture of Dean was in the envelope, along with a note urging Castiel to send some snapshots as soon as possible so she could finally start the blackmail towards Dean’s father.

It shouldn’t have been a problem, but in a few days, Dean and Cas became close to each other. They were alone more often than not, and usually, Dean would come to Cas’ when his shift was over at the auto shop he worked at. Castiel would discreetly take pictures of Dean when he could and send them to Naomi. Though the more time he spent with the other man, the guiltier he felt. Dean was nice, sweet, handsome, and Cas had every trouble in the world resisting him.

Dean had talked to Cas about his family, about his little brother who had left for Stanford so he could study law. About his father who had suddenly disappeared, and how now that he was alone, he felt lonely in the apartment he used to share with them. It felt too big, and too empty, apparently.

Cas talked about his life, too, but regretted that all he could really do was lying to Dean. So instead of telling him important things, he told Dean details. He talked to him about his love for snow and sunrises. He talked about his brother he hadn’t seen in a long time, or how he had broken his wrist once, when he tried to climb on a tree and miserably fell.

They could not count the hours they had spent together, for they never were apart. On a very frosty morning, Dean woke Cas up by knocking on his door. A few minutes after, they were on the building’s roof, wrapped up in blankets, a mug of hot coffee in their hands, talking with soft, sleepy voices. Cas told Dean how he had seen, the day before, the creepy man speaking with the weird kid. They both chuckled, imaging what their conversation could have been about.

Dean put an arm around Cas’ shoulders, when he saw him shiver. He nuzzled Dean’s neck smiling softly.

The sky was still dark and spotted with stars when they arrived on the roof, but as time went by, it became even more beautiful. Castiel got lost in the various hues of pinks and purples. He also got lost in the warmth of Dean’s arms and his scent. Another shiver ran down his spine, and he quickly circled Dean’s waist with his arms.  The silence around them was so comfortable that Castiel never wanted this moment to end. Some birds started to tweet as the sky reflected its rays in the stark white snow and the sea of roofs endlessly rolling out under their eyes.

Cas was starting to fall asleep in Dean’s arms when he felt lips on his forehead. Cas leant in the touch before Dean started to gently kiss his cheek. Soon after that, soft, warm lips were on his. Castiel hummed sleepily before panicking. _Oh no._ No, he couldn’t do it. Dean was a part of his job, he couldn’t have feelings for him. Falling for Dean was not a part of the plan. _Too late,_ a voice in Castiel’s head was screaming. He brusquely broke the kiss, and he could have sworn he felt his heart break in a million pieces when he saw the pain and the hurt on Dean’s face.

“I’m so sorry Cas,” he whispered. “I thought… I don’t know, I thought you liked me like I like you. I’m so dumb! I’ve messed up everything. Of course you…“

Cas cut Dean’s rambles with another chaste kiss.

“I like you. You have no idea how much I do,” he said, taking Dean’s hands in his. “It’s just I haven’t told you the whole truth, and once you’ll know, you won’t want me anymore...”

“You can’t be sure about that,” Dean answered softly. “Let’s go home and you’ll tell me everything ok?”

Castiel slowly nodded and got up, taking Dean’s hand again so he could lead them back in his apartment. How was he going to do this? How was he going to explain the reason why he was here, when he was sure Dean would never want to see him again?

They slowly made their way back to Cas’ apartment, their lips never far away. Once they got rid of their coats, Dean took Cas’ hand in his, and gently pushed him on the wall, pressing his warm body against Cas’.

“You’re cold,” he murmured in his neck, his hands tracing random patterns on Cas’ chest.

“I am,” was all Cas could answer, for Dean was kissing his throat now, sucking at his pulse point on his neck, and gently biting the sensitive skin behind his ear. Castiel was still shivering, but for other reasons now.

“How about I warm you up, then?” Dean hotly asked in his ear, his hands slipping under the thin fabric of Cas’ shirt, scratching his skin with his nails.

Cas whimpered and led Dean to his room, before sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Shouldn’t we talk?” he asked.

“Not yet,” Dean whispered as he hovered over Cas, making the other man lay on his back.

The next second, they were kissing again, so passionately that Cas was sure he was about to burst into flames in a few minutes. Soon, their clothes were on the floor, and hands were everywhere, caressing every inch of naked skin accessible. Dean’s skin was so warm and so soft Cas knew he could touch it forever. A lump formed in his throat. He knew this was the only moment he would have with Dean.

“Hey, you ok? You’re not with me,” Dean asked softly, his green eyes scanning Cas’ face.

“I’m fine,” Cas managed to answer, a small smile on his face. To prove his point, he grinded his hips against Dean’s, and their erections touched for the first time. Both men gasped before Dean captured Cas’ lips with his.

“You got…” Dean asked, still breathless.

“Yes, in the drawer,”

Dean nodded and got away from Cas who whimpered, stretching an arm to grab Dean’s ankle.

“Come back here, I’m cold,” he whined, and Dean chuckled, before coming back on top of Cas, and kissing him breathless.

“Better?” he smirked.

Cas only rolled his hips, and Dean groaned. He grabbed the bottle of lube he had put on the edge of the bed, before pouring the liquid on his fingers.

“You sure?” Dean asked visibly worried.

“Yes, Dean, _please_ ,” was all Cas had the time to answer before he felt a cold finger sliding inside him. He hissed at the sensation before relaxing completely, letting a breathy moan escape his lips.

All the time Dean opened Cas, he kissed and praised him. Cas was a whimpering mess under Dean’s touch in no time.

“Please Dean, I’m ready, come on!” he begged.

“You-“  

“Yes Dean, please hurry up!”

Dean chuckled and Cas whimpered at the loss of Dean’s finger. Dean quickly put a condom on before taking Cas’ legs and putting them on his shoulders, kissing his thighs.

Their eyes locked and all Cas had to do was nod and smile before he felt Dean slowly pushing inside him.  He was so overwhelmed he barely heard Dean groan. Cas’ hands flew in Dean’s hair, carding his fingers in it, his eyes locked with Dean. Cas kissed Dean deeply, before pulling away slightly and murmuring against Dean’s lips that he could move.

Dean rocked his hips slowly, carefully, as if he was afraid Castiel was fragile. The rhythm Dean had settled was pure torture for Castiel.

“Harder Dean, I won’t break,” Cas groaned.

Dean didn’t need to be told twice and thrust faster as he kissed Cas with all he had. Cas cried when Dean hit his prostate, and he made sure to touch it at each thrust. It didn’t take a long time before everything was too much for Castiel, and quickly enough he was moaning in Dean’s ear, and digging his nails in his back. He got the message and started stroking Cas with the same rhythm as his hips.

“Ah, Dean, I’m gonna-“

“Shhht, I got you babe,” Dean whispered in Cas’ ear.

That’s all it took to Cas to reach climax and clench around Dean, moaning things Cas himself couldn’t understand. Dean came shortly after, biting Cas shoulder as he did.

They stayed like that for some times, trying to even their breaths. Cas winced when Dean pulled back to clean them, but he hummed happily when the other man laid down again.

Too soon or not soon enough, they were curled up in Cas’ bed, Dean’s strong and warm body pressed against his. Castiel cleared his throat before starting to speak.

“So… I haven’t told you the whole truth...”

Dean hummed and kissed his neck gently.

“I’m a photographer, that part his true, but not really a normal one. I’m working for an agency which spies on people and…“ Cas winced when he felt Dean still in his arms.

“Continue,” Dean said after a short silence.

“And my boss put me on your dad’s case. He owes her a lot of money, apparently, and she wanted me to take pictures of you so you could be some kind of ransom,” he whispered.

Dean suddenly sat up. “You _what_?” he said, his voice low and angry.

Cas didn’t say anything. He closed his eyes and put his arms around his chest. He felt cold now, and he never had felt so exposed and weak in his whole life.

“You _used_ me?” Dean growled. “I was just a part of your job? Nothing was true? How can you…“

“No Dean! I didn’t use you, I promise! Let me finish explaining, please!” he begged.

He glared at him but remained silent, so Castiel continued.

“What we lived, what we’re living, it’s true. I didn’t even know _you_ were the one I had to spy on when we met! And I started to like you before that! And it’s not the job I want to do! I want to quit it and travel! I want to…” And just like that, Cas had an idea. “Run away with me.”

“What?” Dean said, bewildered. 

“You heard me! Run away. You don’t like it here! We could go anywhere, do whatever we want.”

Dean seemed to think about it for some time, and Castiel could not help but grow anxious.

“You aren’t lying?”

“Of course not,” Castiel whispered.

“Alright.”

“Alright?”

“Yeah. What could I lose?”

Dean smiled and Cas threw himself in his arms, kissing him passionately.

“Pack your bags, we’re leaving.” Castiel said against Dean’s lips.

                 

A few hours after, they were walking hand in hand in New York’s snowy streets, leaving the building Dean had lived in his whole life behind. They were about to live something new, and even if Castiel was terrified, he was smiling, feeling that with Dean by his side, everything would be easy, after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to comment and come find me on [tumblr](http://unicornsandpies.tumblr.com)!! i promise i don't bite! xxx


End file.
